Computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, and other devices may display address information for locations of interest. For example, a user may search for a location or information related to a location (e.g., a search for a business that has a physical location), or a user may view a map and select points of interest labeled thereon. In response, the device may display address information for the subject of the search or selected map item.